The Celestial Sword
by xPARANORMALx
Summary: Celestial:1. Positioned in or relating to the sky, or outer space as observed in astronomy.  2. Belonging or relating to heaven. Celeste is determined to find her parents,and Ciel is determined to find his parents killers.mys/rom/sprntrl.NOT A MARY SUE!
1. Prolouge

**Name: Celeste (pronounced Sell-Est) Alexandria Hawthorne**

**Appearance: Long (below mid back) Black hair with white tips (dyed) with fringe covering one eye. Electric blue eyes, fair skinned, about 4'11, often wears black skirts, white blouses and her platform combat boots, and eyeliner.**

**Personality: Impulsive, somber, sometimes snobby and quiet, but also has a happy side when she wants to. She pushes people away by glaring and growling at potential friends. Very bright but has a few weak points academiacally, physically, and mentally.**

**Age:13**

**Species: Human**

**Family: Rhiannon Hawthorne (mother), Alexander Hawthorne (father), Aria Hawthorne (sister)**

_Prolouge_

**Time: 5:55 A.M**

**Date: June 7, 2011**

**Place: Mesa, Arizona  
><strong>

_Crash!_

I groaned in pain. What did I do to her this time?

"I HATE YOU, CELESTE!", she said. If I had a _penny _for every time she said that to me, I would be a freaking millionare.

_CRAACK!_

It took all I had not to moan in pain. My face remained stoic as I cried in my head. What the hell is wrong with this girl I have to call sister? She must be a lunatic.

I looked down at my hand. My fingers were twisted at odd angles, and it hurt just to look at them. I need to re-break them to set them in place. I internally sighed. It wasnt like this was the worst I've had. Actually, this was a minor injury compared to that time when_..._

I shook my head and glared up at my 'sister'. She didnt look sorry in the least.

She scoffed. " I'll make you wish you were never born." I rolled my eyes and snorted. How cliche. She curled her lip and stalked away to the black hole that was her room.

I looked at the clock. 5:55 P.M.

My parents always said if the numbers on the clock are the same, you have to make a wish. I made sure to make a wish every time before my parents dissapeared.

With false hope, I made one more wish.

_I wish someone would help me._

I went to my room and cried myself to sleep again.

**Okay, so I'm not really happy about this chapter. I wrote this at twelve a.m. I promise this story isnt a mary-sue, and it will take a few chapters before Ciel and Celeste meet.**

**^-^ Sebastian gives you hugs!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:Research_

_Time: 7:43 A.M_

I went to our private library this morning to find more information on my parents disappearance. I'm doing a complete backround check to see if I missed anything. Probably not. I read and re-read their files, looking for anything that was connected to their disappearance, and anyone who knew my parents.

There were a few people I spoke to that knew my father. I didn't even bother to ask anymore than three questions. All of them just stared at me blanky and said, "Your parents were good people."They were only aquainted with him from work.

I froze for a second.

_Work!_

I hit my palm againist my forehead. How could I not think of that! I never knew where my parents worked. The only question I really asked about that was _'How was work?'._ They just smiled and told me _'It was fine.'_

Thinking back, when they said that to me, their eyes would always be cast down to their feet. My mother always twiddled her thumbs when she lied.

I quickly got up and went to my advanced laptop and searched my parents files.

"Work, work, work, work...hmm, what's this?"

I clicked excitedly on the folder labeled 'Funtom Co.'

I was sure I've never heard of it, but somehow, it rang a bell.

_**Flashback**_

_I was outside laughing and playing with my kitten. Good kitty, good kitty!_

_Momma and Poppa. Where are they? _

_"Momma!" I laughed and ran to her as soon as she came into sight._

_"Momma, Momma! Bugzy is hungry. We want candy, Momma!"_

_She laughed her beautiful laugh. I giggled as she lifted me off my feet._

_"I don't think Bugzy will like candy, Celeste. Maybe we should give him milk, instead."_

_Momma is so nice. Momma is warm, too. So warm, so warm! _

_"I hear someone wanted candy?" Poppa peered his head from behind the chuckled and walked out. I saw something in Poppa's hand. Is it candy? I want candy._

_I ran into Poppa's arms. I smiled against his chest, and sniffed. Sweet tobacco. And candy. So warm._

_Poppa gave something to me. Candy? Candy! _

_It was in a pink wrapper labeled _**'Funtom'**_. My eyes, were wide with wonder. I slowly unwrapped it. It was shaped so perfectly. I popped the candy into my mouth. My eyes were ready to pop out of my head. Yummmy!_

_"Yummy!"_

_Me and my parents laughed the whole day, with Bugzy mewling and purring along with us._

_So warm, so warm._

_**End Flashback**_

I absent-mindedly wiped a tear. Focus. I took a deep breath and looked at the open file.

_To Alexander and Rhiannon Hawthorne,_

_I have been aware of your progress with the sword. We are really close, only one more piece is left until it is completed, and soon the Earl will be in our grasp._

_Your assistance will be rewarded._

_Baron_

I looked at the scratchy cursive signature. _Baron. _I sighed in fustration. This is like unraveling a large ball of yarn. The message made it seem like my parents were the bad guys. The words obviously held bad intentions.

I snorted. Why does my life resemble a really corny mystery movie?

Okay, time to break it down piece by piece.

_I have been aware of your progress with the sword._

First of all, what sword? You rarely see swords today, and definitely not in Mesa, Arizona.

_We are really close,_

Close to what? Maybe my parents were trying to finish some type of project that had to do with swords before they disappeared?

Tch. Not.

Okay, next.

_Only one more piece is left until it is completed,_

Of course, referring to the sword.

Only one more piece 'til it's completed. So the sword is in pieces, and is possibly not put together, yet.

_Soon the Earl will be in our grasp._

The Earl guy must play an important part in this mess. Maybe he's a criminal? Nah, the Earl is most likely the victim. But why 'the Earl'? Maybe it was a codename?

I wrote all of this down in my notes. Something was bothering me about the sword and the _Baron._

"Curiouser and curiouser.", I murmured. I wanted to find the last piece of the sword. I want to know why the sword is so valuable to this person, and why the Earl was being targeted.

Funtom Co. I wanted to know more. I wanted to know everything.

I pulled up Google (don't judge, it's effective). I typed Funtom Co. in the search box.

Suddenly there were sounds of multiple stomping feet. I turned around. My eyes widened, and then turned cold.

"Who the hell are you?", I growled out.

**Heh heh, cliffy! I'll update tommorow, or mabye even later today if you send me some love!**

**SEBASTIAN KISSES TO ALL LOYAL FANS!**

**(Grell: IM A LOYAL FAN! WHERE IS MY BASSY?)**


End file.
